1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a circuit arrangement for the wireless transmission of a control signal to the control path of a controllable semiconductor valve, particularly a thyristor, which can, preferably, be used in a static converter which converts high voltages. More particularly, the invention relates to a circuit arrangement wherein the aforesaid control signal is employed for the modulation of a high-frequency transmitter, the latter transmitter being arranged at some distance from a high-frequency receiver which comprises a demodulator whose output signal is fed to the control path of the semiconductor valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the above-mentioned type of circuit arrangement, due to the large potential differences between the individual semiconductor valves or between a semiconductor valve and chassis or ground, discharges are apt to occur on the receiving side. These discharges are promoted by metallic parts with points and sharp edges and, in particular, by the receiving antenna of the high-frequency receiver.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a receiving antenna which does not promote electrical discharges.